


It was you after all

by chaosmyths



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-10-27 13:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmyths/pseuds/chaosmyths
Summary: Wooseok can always spot the non-magical customers that find their way into his shop.Wooseok is just trying to keep his cafe afloat - he's not looking for affinity with a protege, a sleep deprived university student or his new supplier. Fate it seems has other plans (even if he swears there's no such thing).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AStrangeDaze (TerraRising)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraRising/gifts).

> To my dearest Colette - happy belated birthday. I'm sorry this is late and not finished but it's being published which is a step up from last year so I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me.
> 
> This fic was not supposed to be a chaptered fic but as always with me it got ridiculously out of hand and if I wanted any of it up before Colette's next birthday this is what we have. I have edited all of these scenes except the last one multiple times but also it's after midnight and my sleep schedule is fucked so I might have missed some stuff.
> 
> I don't know how Hangyul ended up so important in this fic - he went from a subplot to like a major plot along with the Relationship stuff (That was kind of minimal in this chapter - Seungwoo only shows up once - again this wasn't supposed to be chaptered but I swear he shows up much more from next chapter) - but we're not questioning it.

Wooseok can always spot the non-magical customers that find their way into his shop.

The sleepy university students that stumbles in when he opens at 6am, the harried business men that don’t bother getting off their phone or the frazzled mothers with a troop of children to entertain. They always look pleasantly surprised by the interior of his shop - bright, natural and dripping in plants - and entirely confused at his menu. They’re also the most fascinating to watch.

Yohan likes to say it’s the people that need it most that find the shop but Wooseok knows that’s a load of bullshit. These people all have something in common but it’s not the universe guiding them or anything quite as mystical.

This morning’s visitor is one of those aforementioned university students, grey hair disheveled, clothes wrinkled and bag hanging over his shoulder looking so heavy that Wooseok winces on his behalf.

He stops in front of the empty counter, peering up at the menu board in a way that leads Wooseok to believe that he’s not just tired but has also apparently lost his glasses.

Whilst he’s making his choice Wooseok sidles over from the coffee machine to Yohan at the cash register “This one is-“

“A dud,” Yohan nods sagely flicking an unused pen between his fingers, “Even I could spot that one.”

“Stop,” Wooseok flicks Yohan in the shoulder. No matter what he tries he’s never been able to train Yohan out of the habit of calling those without magical knowledge duds.

“It’s not derogatory if I’m talking about myself!” Yohan protests ducking out of Wooseok’s reach with a laugh.

“You can call yourself whatever the fuck you want,” Wooseok snorts, straightening his apron as the customer looks over at them, “Just don’t call the customers duds.”

“One day I am going to file a complaint against you for workplace harassment,” Yohan pouts. He’s bluffing Wooseok knows that he loves his job. Even if he didn’t the process for non-magical workers to file complaints against magical establishments is convoluted to say the least and Yohan doesn’t have the motivation for that.

“On that day I’ll be able to hire a more competent worker.”

“I’ll tell Eunsang you said that,” Yohan smiles like he thinks he’s said something particularly clever.

“Eunsang is the competent worker, he shows me where you’re lacking,” Wooseok rolls his eyes before he makes to step back to the coffee machine, “Now go help our customer since he seems overwhelmed.” To say the least.

“Hi, welcome to The Nettle Kettle,” Yohan greet the boy with his best customer service smile. It’s so natural it’s the reason Wooseok hired him and despite what he says to his face Yohan is a good worker, “What can I get you?”

“Uhhh what has the most caffeine in it?” Wooseok listens from his spot over by the coffee machine as the student gives up on reading the menu.

“Do you want to stay awake or is this like an addiction thing?” Yohan asks him. Wooseok takes back every nice thing he thought about him and his customer service skills.

“Yohan,” Wooseok warns him with a long suffering sigh. It’s hard trying to ask those with no awareness of magic what they’re _actually_ looking for in an establishment like this but there’s a less potentially offensive way to do it.

The student looks over at Wooseok and for a second his eyes widen looking at Wooseok in a way that’s not entirely pleasant. Wooseok is used to people looking at him because of his face but there’s unnerving about this boy’s gaze.

Or maybe Wooseok just needs more sleep because he blinks and the boy is just looking at him the same way anyone else does. At least before Yohan draws his attention back to him amusement evident in his voice.

“I’ve been awake for 27 hours and I’ve got another 14 to go minimum,” the student says exhaustion evident in his voice and posture.

“Right well if it’s an energy boost you want I’d recommend one of our energy boosting teas,” Yohan really is good at figuring out what customers need despite his lack of magical background.

The boy pulls a face, shaking his head emphatically, “I’m not really big on tea.” He pauses before adding an unnecessary apology, “Sorry.”

“Okay, then the strongest coffee we have, coming right up,” Yohan says cheerfully as he takes payment.

“Don’t you need to write my order down? Take my name?” he asks in confusion even as he hands his money over.

Sleep deprived customers of the non-magical variety are Wooseok’s favourite; they’ll write just about anything odd they see off as a product of a hazy brain.

“My boss is listening in and has probably already started on your order,” he manages to make Wooseok sound like something of a creeper for doing his job but that’s not unusual. Instead he drowns them out as he starts to prepare the coffee, brushing his fingers over the coffee machine and whispering a spell before the machine gets to work.

Coffee is in so many ways easier than tea to prepare it’s just much harder to get to the point of sale.

When Wooseok is done he catches the eye of the student and waves him over, handing him the coffee cup with a smile, “Enjoy your day.”

“Thank you,” The boy smiles, looking flustered as he takes the cup and rushes from the establishment, looking at them over his shoulder and bowing awkwardly once he reaches the door before he’s gone.

Wooseok will try not to take it personally and assume he’s late for class or something.

“Do you think he’ll be back?” Yohan asks once the student is out the door, leaning back against the counter. It’s something he asks every time they get a customer like that.

“Who knows,” Wooseok answers as he always done. He’ll probably do what he imagines most of them do - write off the potency of his drink as a product of desperation. A few of them return so Wooseok can’t say _never_ but most don’t.

“I hope he does, he was nice to look at,” Yohan says with a cheeky smile.

Wooseok smacks him with a tea-towel, “You don’t need more eye candy you have me. Now get back to work.”

* * *

In the kind of business Wooseok is in it’s inevitable that he has more than a few regulars. Without his regulars Wooseok knows he never would have stayed in business this long; they account for most of his sales and the positive word of mouth that has him shipping tea bags all across the country these days.

That being said sometimes Wooseok wants to murder a particular one of his regulars.

He’s known Seungyoun a lot longer than he’s had his shop though so Wooseok maintains that it’s not unprofessional to consider strangling him once a week.

Mid-afternoon is usually the slowest time of day for business. It’s also the time that Seungyoun usually shows up with his laptop and a dozen notebooks in tow; one memorable day he’d even dragged an electronic keyboard with him before Wooseok told him in no certain terms that he wasn’t to bring it back again.

This afternoon despite his customary cups of inspiration tea Seungyoun clearly hasn’t been able to compose or work on his thesis and so he’s been bothering Wooseok for more. Loudly.

“You are limited to three cups a day for you _own good,_” Wooseok repeats for the eighth time this hour as Seungyoun leans over the counter, “You’ve had three cups so go _away_.”

“I’m a paying customer you can’t speak to me like that,” Seungyoun sing-songs.

“You’ve paid all you’re going to pay today and you’re an addict so you’ll be back,” Wooseok shrugs. Wooseok thinks Seungyoun really just likes the ambience of this place - he did help design it - since Wooseok supplies him with his own sock of teabags and he could just go home and make himself another cup if he really wanted to.

“Do you hear the way he talks to me Yohan?” Seungyoun turns towards Yohan with a wounded expression.

Yohan doesn’t even bother looking up from whatever it is he’s doing - Wooseok isn’t really sure but since there are no customers to serve he doesn’t particularly care either, “He talks to everyone that way, you’re not special.”

“But I’m a customer.” Seungyoun insists.

“Pretty sure you need our product more than we need your business,” Wooseok tells him without batting an eyelid.

“What he said,” Yohan interjects.

“You spend too much time with Wooseok, you’re getting snarky,” Seungyoun complains though Wooseok knows he doesn’t mean it.

“I think you just bring that out in him.” Yohan is usually a very sweet kid but Seungyoun and Wooseok himself bring out a side of him that’s not often seen. Wooseok wouldn’t say it’s bad though - a little snark never hurt anybody.

Before Seungyoun gets a chance to retort Wooseok’s mobile phone starts to ring - saved by the bell.

“I need to go answer this,” Wooseok warns waving aforementioned phone in the air, “don’t harass Yohan whilst I’m gone.”

“It’s only fun when I’m harassing you,” Seungyoun blows him an exaggerated kiss before he retreats back to the booth he’s claimed as his own.

Wooseok rolls his eyes and answers the phone as he steps into the storeroom.

“Sunhwa good morning, to what do I owe the pleasure?” he asks cautiously, leaning against one of the ceiling high racks stacked high with different herbs, conductors and ingredients. It’s always cold in here and dark; a distraction from the chaos outside.

“You don’t sound happy to hear from me,” Sunhwa says before belatedly adding, “Good afternoon Wooseok.”

“You don’t often call.” Wooseok likes Sunhwa and he can often end up spending longer than he intends chatting to her when she comes to drop off the shops order.

She’s also not in the habit of calling for simple or logistical reasons - all regular business communication is done through email. Last time she’d called it had been because she hadn’t been able to source three of his most potent ingredients for him and he’d gone without for a week.

He has a precedent for his suspicions.

“Well you’re right this is something I wanted to talk to all my clients about directly,” Sunhwa says seriously. Wooseok’s stomach drops

“Don’t tell me you’re closing down,” Wooseok says as lightly as he can manage, wedging the phone between his ear and shoulder so his hands are free to begin anxiously playing with some loose coffee bean that are sitting on the shelf next to his head, “You’re my best supplier.”

Without Sunhwa Wooseok has no idea what he’ll do, calling her his best supplier is an understatement he gets over 80% of his supplies of the magical kind from her.

“No no nothing like that,” Sunhwa laughs lightly. Wooseok let’s out a breathe so loud Sunhwa can probably hear him though she doesn’t comment on it for which his grateful. He’s never talked with Sunhwa about some things but he gets the feeling she knows anyway, “The exact opposite in fact.”

“Oh? Do tell?” Wooseok asks curious as to what she means.

“Business is going well for me, really well,” She explains. Wooseok knows this is a fact and so he’s well practiced at squashing the instinctive jealousy he feels, “So I’m expanding.”

“Congratulations,” Wooseok tells her. He finds he means it, “In what way?”

Sunhwa already provides most of the niche magic businesses in this country with per product she has to be going oversees.

“I’ve been offered an opportunity of a partnership in Japan, so I’m moving there for an indeterminate amount of time - hopefully only a few months but you never really know how these things will go.”

“But you’re _not_ shutting down?” Wooseok confirms. It kind of sounds like she is if she’s moving overseas; she has employees of course but Sunhwa is the driving force behind the entire thing.

“I can hardly expand my business if I close down what’s already running can I?” Sunhwa asks lightly.

“Of course not, but what _is_ happening?”

“Things will progress pretty much as usual honestly but my brother Seungwoo is going to take over most of the day to day running for me. He’s not got my brain for business but he has been doing my supply chain management for a few years now and has even done your run a handful of times so you shouldn’t even notice the difference.” Sunhwa explains.

“I’ll notice.” Wooseok insists.

“You sweet talker,” Sunhwa coos. Wooseok tries not to laugh he was just being honest after all.

“Pop down before you leave,” Wooseok tells her getting the feeling she has dozens more of these calls to make - and that’s the difference with Sunhwa she could have sent an email or a letter but instead she’s calling most of her biggest customers to let them know.

“Of course I’ll have to stock up on tea bags before I leave,” Sunhwa says earnestly - though Wooseok usually just gives them to her in exchange for discounts on her products; he hopes her brother is open to similar deals.

They chat for a few more minutes before Sunhwa begs off to go call other clients and Wooseok is left alone with his thoughts and his coffee beans.

He gives himself a few minutes to collect himself - but not too long to get caught up in his thoughts - before he goes out to make sure Yohan hasn’t accidentally drugged a customer or let Seungyoun talk him into mischief or something.

“Yohan have you ever seen Sunhwa’s brother?” he asks as he pushes the storeroom door open. He has no recollection of anyone besides Sunhwa dropping off their supplies but he doesn’t think she’s lying to him.

“How am I meant to know?” Yohan asks not looking up from where he’s doodling on an empty coffee cup.

“Oh I know,” Seungyoun waves his hand in the air theatrically.

“You know Sunhwa’s brother?” Wooseok asks, curious despite himself.

“Well I don’t _know_ him but I’ve seen him in here a couple of times before. He’s got a nose and a fringe,” Seungyoun points to his face as if to demonstrate what those are, “Not sure about eyes though since his fringe is so long.”

“How do I not remember him?” Wooseok asks himself more than Seungyoun.

Seungyoun answers him anyway, voice gentler then usual “Most of this was when you took that month off and Jinhyuk took over for you.”

“Right,” Wooseok nods, that makes sense at least.

“I think Eunsang talked to him the most,” Seungyoun offers as Wooseok drifts back towards his table, sitting down on the same side of the booth as him, “You could ask him. Why?”

“Sunhwa is moving to Japan for a business opportunity and he’s taking over for her, she was just giving me a courtesy call.”

“Ah, and she did explain clearly to begin with?” Seungyoun asks, reaching out to gently remove the coffee beans from Wooseok’s grip - he hadn’t realised he was even still holding them.

Looking down at his palm he can see the indents the coffee beans had left in his hand, some of their magical residue probably sticking to his skin as well. He rubs at his hand trying to hide the evidence.

“I might have jumped to conclusions,” Wooseok says sheepishly. Sunhwa was right after all it’s hardly an expansion if she closes down her already booming business in Seoul.

“That doesn’t sound like you,” Seungyoun teases him even as he laces his finger through Wooseok so that he has to stop his movements.

Maybe Seungyoun isn’t that bad after all. Wooseok won’t kill him today.

* * *

Though Wooseok himself doesn’t believe that the cycles of the stars or the moon or mercury being in retrograde has any effect on the potency of magic - that sounds like an entire load of unprovable bullshit to him - plenty of members of the magical community do. Plenty of his customers do so Wooseok has to bite his tongue and smile when they prattle on about the healing energy of the luna cycle or whatever it is.

Of course it’s not all bad - this belief in the power of the stars means that he can usually predict when he’s going to have a busier day than usual. When the moon is full the number of visitors to his shop increases tenfold and Wooseok has to have all three of them rostered to work.

“Why is the full moon more powerful than the new moon though?” Yohan grumbles to Wooseok as they go through the usual motions of the opening shift on the morning of a full moon.

“It’s not,” Wooseok sighs rubbing at his eyes to try and jolt himself awake; there’s a reason he never takes the opening shift if he doesn’t have to anymore.

“Okay but why do they _think_ it is?” Yohan sits on the counter, swinging his legs back and forth. The one good thing about sharing opening shift is everything is well and truly ready now - and Eunsang hasn’t even arrived yet.

“Fucked if I know,” Wooseok waves him away as he checks his stocks for the third time this morning. It’s fine he’s done this for a year now; he knows what full moons gets like.

“It’s because the full moon is the most magically potent,” Eunsang tells Yohan as he let’s himself into the cafe with a stretch before he looks at Wooseok and rushes to add, “Or at least that’s what they believe.”

“Why?”

“Why do some people believe the earth is flat?” Wooseok asks, deciding that they might need some extra lavender just in case. Luckily it’s one of the herbs he grows himself not something he has to get from a supplier so he can just wave his hand and watch as the fresh herbs float through the air towards the jar sitting out on the counter.

“Because they’re idiots?” Yohan hazards a guess, watching with fascinated eyes as Wooseok seals the jar and activates the spell to dry and enchant the lavender. No matter how long he works for Wooseok it seems he’ll remain fascinated by the simplest of magic.

“Yeah, something like that,” Wooseok mutters under his breath as the clock strikes 6am and the sign door on the door flips from open to closed.

Wooseok is well and truly prepared for the full moon. Or so he thinks.

On a regular full moon Wooseok will have four to five times his regular daily traffic over the day. For some reason this full moon they’ve reached that threshold before lunchtime. There’s no time for a lunch break for Wooseok and though he asks the kids if they need one multiple times they insist they don’t.

People start to bleed together and Wooseok doesn’t even have time to be annoyed at the superstitious bullshit people are spouting about the magic of the moon.

“Kim Wooseok?” Someone asks him as the lunch rush starts to pick up. The only reason he even bothers responding is that they know his name something he doesn’t usually advertise.

“I’ll be with you in a minute,” Wooseok tells him without looking up from the order he’s currently trying to craft - a custom one for a pink haired witch he’s seen once or twice. Custom blends of course net a much bigger profit than anything on the menu but they also require concentration that it’s awfully hard to muster in the middle of this chaos.

“Take your time,” the man mutters before he presumably walks away.

Wooseok forgets about the man entirely and the next three quarters of an hour passes in much the same way until his phone starts to ring incessantly. Of course Wooseok ignores it - or tries to - but whoever is on the other line won’t take no for an answer.

“Answer the phone,” Yohan eventually gets fed up and pushes Wooseok away from his work station, “Eunsang can handle that for the two minutes it takes.”

Eunsang nods enthusiastically as he steps back around the counter to set himself up behind the barista station.

“Kim Wooseok,” it’s Sunhwa. She doesn’t sound pleased.

“Han Sunhwa, to what do I owe the pleasure of a second call in a week,” Wooseok asks, shooting confused eyes in Yohan’s direction.

Yohan of course has no answers and just shrugs helplessly before turning his attention back to the very enthusiastic young witch at the front of the queue (Wooseok would bet money she’s a new practitioner ).

“What have you done with my brother?”

“With your brother?” Wooseok parrots, stepping even further back from the counter. The spell on it prevents customers hearing what goes on this side unless it’s directly over the counter but even so it’s instinct to try and get away from curious ears, “Nothing as far as I’m aware.”

“Then tell me why did he leave to go introduce himself to you over an hour ago and not return?” Sunhwa asks.

“I don’t….know?” Wooseok says honestly confused, “It’s the full moon Sunhwa you know how crazy it is in here today a member of BTS could have walked in here and Yohan wouldn’t have noticed.”

“Oh,” Sunhwa says quietly before she sighs, “Well have you seen any grey haired giants lurking around the shop?”

“Not that I remember,” Wooseok says casting his eyes over the few occupants of the tables right now. Most of his customers today have just come for loose bags or take away drinks - to sharpen their magic or keep them alert or awake in preparation of their own rituals this evening.

There in the back of the room is a grey haired man, sitting with his knees pulled to his chest and some sort of book open on the table in front of him that he’s scribbling into.

A fringe and a nose Wooseok remembers Seungyoun describing him as. That has to be him, “I think I see him,” Wooseok says. This has to be the man that approached him earlier, the man he forgot about in the rush.

“Well if you don’t have time for him right now can you send him back? He’s likely to sit down to wait for a more convenient time for you and get lost for hours in his spell book,” Sunhwa huffs in that tone of voice that Jinhyuk sometimes uses to complain about his sister.

“Sure, I will do.” Wooseok says itching to hang up as the waves of incoming magic users don’t seem to be slowing down.

“I won’t keep you on a full moon, thanks Wooseok,” Sunhwa says before hanging up.

“What did she want?” Yohan asks curiously as Wooseok steps back within earshot.

“Her brother is apparently here and waiting to talk to me,” Wooseok sighs, rubbing at his eyes once more. It’s just after 1pm which means he’s been at this for seven hours. It also means he’s only got four hours to go.

“Oh, the guy that tried to talk to you earlier?” Eunsang asks, leaning against the side of the counter as he works the coffee machine one handed, “Is he still here?” He gets up on his tip toes to peak around the shop.

“Why the fuck would he even come on a full moon?” Wooseok grumbles under his breath, wiping his hands off on his apron.

“Maybe he thinks it’s bullshit like you do,” Yohan suggests as he juggles three order slips in his hands.

“Or maybe he just doesn’t realise that it’s our busiest day?” Eunsang suggests.

“I’m sure he noticed once he got in here,” Wooseok rolls his eyes. Sunhwa did say he had a propensity for distraction though so maybe he’s just using the opportunity to have a break from Sunhwa’s break neck speed.

Whatever the reason Wooseok really needs to go let the guy know he won’t have time to talk today.

“Junho,” Wooseok barks at the kid sitting in Seungyoun’s booth with him, “Come here a second please.”

“Sure, what’s up?” Junho asks, walking up to the counter without fuss. It must say something about how frazzled they all look that he’s doing what Wooseok asks without comment.

“Can you help these two for a second? I have to go meet with someone.”

“Now?” Junho asks incredulously even as he heads behind the counter and starts to wash his hands.

“Yes well I wasn’t really expecting it,” Wooseok sighs, taking his apron off and reaching round Junho’s waist to tie it on him. Junho stands still and let’s him raising his dripping hands out of the way.

“Be good,” Wooseok says as he walks away from the counter backwards.

“You’re not going out of eyesight,” Yohan calls back after him.

“You should be good whether I’m in your eyeline or not,” Wooseok shoots back before he turns around to approach the man.

“Excuse me,” Wooseok says stopping by the side of his table. The man has chosen one of Wooseok’s favourite tables - not the booths so many people seem to favour but a small round table with two high backed chairs that sits under a cascade of jasmine blossoms.

“Ahh, Kim Wooseok,” Seungwoo looks up with a smile, “My apologies it seems I caught you on a bad day.”

“The exact opposite really,” Wooseok says with a raised eyebrow.

“Well at a bad time for a chat then,” Seungwoo says, closing his notebook with a flick of his fingers, a locking spell lighting the pages up pink briefly before dissipating into the air.

“Yes, I’m sorry,” Wooseok says. He’s not sorry that he doesn’t have time to talk. He is sorry that he forgot about Seungwoo and made him wait an hour.

“It’s not your fault, I didn’t really consider the effect the lunar cycle would have on your business.” He says standing up and bowing in apology, “I’ll come back later.”

Sunhwa would have known, Wooseok doesn’t say because he might be annoyed but he does realise that’s not fair. Sunhwa has known the inside outs of his business before he even opened properly - this man doesn’t know and it’s not his fault.

It’s probably the polite thing to do to say that Wooseok can find the time now since he’s been waiting for so long. Glancing over his shoulder at how harried the three kids behind the counter looks though he knows that he can’t speak the time.

“Thank you, that would be very helpful.” Wooseok says stiffly. It’s awkward is the thing - this entire conversation. The fact his new supplier is going to think he’s this rude all the time when really Wooseok just doesn’t have time to think through what to say right now.

“I’ve got a couple more places to be this afternoon but I can come back at closing if that’s convenient for you?” Seungwoo asks. Wooseok doesn’t really want to deal with this after closing - forging new business ties when they’ve already gotten off to a rocky start - but he’s already compromising the least Wooseok can do is meet him somewhere in the middle.

“That’ll be fine, thank you,” it’s Wooseok’s turn to bow this time, backing away from Seungwoo but not quite rude enough to turn his back on him until the man heads for the door himself.

“All good?” Junho asks when Wooseok returns, handing his apron over without being asked.

“Yes, you can go back to Seungyoun now,” Wooseok thankshim, making note to brew him a cup of his favourite tea in thanks.

Junho hovers, “Do any of you need a break? I could keep covering,” he offers even though they all know he hates dealing with this many strangers even when he’s simply working the brewing station.

“Do either of you need a break?” Wooseok asks Yohan and Eunsang once more. If they do he’ll take Junho’s offer up in a heartbeat - he could probably afford it after the rush in business today.

“I’m good,” Yohan waves away with a smile.

Eunsang looks like he considers it for a second before shaking his head, “It’s okay Junho, you don’t have to.”

Junho let’s out a sigh of relief, taking the cup that Wooseok shoves in his direction before heading back to Seungyoun’s booth.

Wooseok looses track of time again after that but he would have sworn it was only minutes later he blinks and the sign on the front door is flipping around to closed - the door latching tight with magic so that people can leave but no one can come in. They serve the last few customers left in the queue and then the day is over.

“You really need more staff,” Seungyoun yells across the shop once the last customer leaves; only him and Junho remaining behind.

“You could have _helped_ you know,” Wooseok mutters even though he knows the chance of that happening was non existent (and he didn’t actually want anyone’s unpaid labour).

“And missed the show?” Seungyoun asks with a snort, “No thank you.”

Once again Wooseok really wants to throttle him. Instead he sends Yohan and and Eunsang to go put their feet up and potters around making them thank you drinks - sure he pays them but they need something extra for putting up with the chaos that was today.

Remembering that he should be getting a visitor sometime soon Wooseok waves his hand to unlock the door before sending the three drinks on the way back to the booth, holding one for himself.

“Hey where’s my drink?” Seungyoun asks when the drinks land in front of the three kids, eyeing the one in Wooseok’s hand.

“You didn’t help you don’t get free drinks,” Wooseok tells him with a sweet smile, perching on the edge of the booth next to him.

“Junho barely helped,” Seungyoun pouts.

“Than by all means steal his drink from him.”

“Is the full moon usually this hectic?” Eunsang asks with a groan before they can get lost in their bickering, curling up in the corner of the booth with his mug cradled in his hands.

“No,” Wooseok shakes his head as he hands his drink over to Seungyoun, “I have no idea why it was so much more insane than other fool moons today. Maybe Mercury was in super grade. Maybe the stars are aligned in the shape of the holy spirit.”

He’s not complaining but it would have been nice to have more time to prepare.

“Mercury was in what?” Junho whispers to Seungyoun.

“Just humour him,” Seungyoun whispers back taking a large gulp of tea before handing the mug back to Wooseok.

“Actually it’s because it’s a Blue Moon,” Another voice speaks up from behind him, startling him. Yohan hides a laugh into his hand. He’s facing the door and must have seen whoever had come in and not given Wooseok a warning. Brat.

Wooseok turns around to find Seungwoo has returned and his standing right behind their booth, hands behind his back and easy smile on his face.

Of course Seungwoo believes in the bullshit moon cycles. Just Wooseok’s luck. They’ve gotten off on the wrong foot and he’s a quack.

“Oh, how do you know that?” Yohan asks with a curious tilt of his head. He might just be genuinely curious about magical things he doesn’t know but he’s probably trying to rile Wooseok up.

“It’s important for my job the same as yours I suppose - need to know when you’re going to have a rush on what kind of ingredients,” Seungwoo shrugs easily.

“Oh thank fuck,” Wooseok mutters into his cup ignoring the way Seungyoun starts to laugh beside him.

Then he straightens himself up, hands the mug to Seungyoun to finish and climbs to his feet, “Thank you for coming back, I appreciate it.” He says, cursing how stiff he sounds. He’d say he’s usually better with strangers than this but that’s a lie.

He usually has more time to think through what he’s going to say and pretend to be a decently functioning human being at least.

“What can I help you with?” he asks, walking away from the eavesdropping idiot he calls a best friend and the kids following his bad influence hoping Seungwoo will follow.

“I just wanted to introduce myself before Sunhwa left,” Seungwoo says that reassuring smile still on his face, “I’d say make a good first impression but I clearly didn’t do that.”

Wooseok wonders what he means by that until he looks down and realises he’s got his arms crossed over his chest and his body held stiff and ready to run; he’d bet anything he’s got what Seungyoun calls his resting bitch face on.

“No it’s fine, you weren’t to know,” Wooseok forces his arms down and his posture to relax; unfortunately there’s not anything he can do about his face, “Sorry I couldn’t make time for you.”

“That’s quite alright - I wouldn’t expect you to,” Seungwoo says before trailing off. It’s awkward. Everything about this conversation is awkward and every part of Wooseok is screaming for it to end. It’s been a long day he doesn’t have the energy for social skills.

“So what can I help you with?” Wooseok asks Seungwoo to try and end the cycle of awkward apologies they’ve found themselves in.

“Mostly I jut wanted to introduce myself and get to know a bit about your business - I’ve read the records Sunhwa keeps but it’s not the same as seeing it in person,’ Seungwoo explains. It makes sense and it’s good business practice but Wooseok doesn’t have the energy for it now.

“Oh, do you want a tour or something?” Wooseok offers even though he doesn’t want to give it to him right now.

“No it’s okay, another time I know you must be beat,” Seungwoo gives him a smile that’s so kind Wooseok finds some of the awkwardness thawing off him. Not enough though, he can still feel the tension in his spine.

He spends another couple of minutes talking with Seungwoo about the changes that are going to happen without Sunhwa and minor details of Wooseok’s business that maybe haven’t made the record before he’s letting him out of the shop with a sigh of relief.

Wooseok doesn’t see why any of this couldn’t have waited till Seungwoo’s first supply run but he bites his tongue; he doesn’t need to sour their relationship further.

“The ice prince came to play,” Seungyoun teases once the door is firmly locked behind Seungwoo.

“I wasn’t that bad,” Wooseok protests as he returns to the booth. He was just being professional that’s all, and maybe trying to salvage some of his pride.

“He didn’t want Seungwoo to know he thought he was hot,” Seungyoun says sagely to the kids. Wooseok wants to throw something at him because Seungyoun of all people knows better.

“Really? I thought Wooseok would be the type to get flustered in front of a crush,” Yohan says thoughtfully.

“I will fire you one of these days. I’ll hire Junho instead,” Wooseok threatens. He spoke to Seungwoo for all of fifteen minutes that’s not enough time for anyone to develop a crush of any kind.

“Is that an offer?” Junho pops up behind him - Wooseok doesn’t question where he’s been.

“Sure if you can make Yohan quit,” Wooseok says, throwing an arm around his neck and pulling him into his side.

“On second thought I don’t want to work with you,” Junho complains. He’s not fooling anyone though with the way he’s not attempting to get out of Wooseok’s grip.

* * *

The grey haired boy returns - or so Wooseok hears.

“Hey he came back by the way,” Yohan says to him one afternoon out of the blue.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Wooseok tells him, looking up from where he’s measuring out ingredients for a new batch of tea-bags. He can’t activate the ingredients until the place is empty of other magical signatures but there’s no harm in doing prep work now. It means he might get out of here before midnight tonight.

“The student from the other week, he came back.” Yohan repeats providing slightly more detail this time.

“Which student?” Wooseok asks putting down his tools so he can fix Yohan with his full attention - he’d rather not make a volatile combination whilst distracted and waste an entire batch after all.

“The grey haired dud that looked at you like he wanted to bang you,”Yohan describes.

“That’s not unusual Yohan,” Wooseok blinks. He thinks he remembers who Yohan is talking about only because they don’t get that many grey-haired, non-magical people through here. Or grey haired people in general although there was also Seungwoo the other day Wooseok supposed.

“Right well he came back on Saturday, I just thought you’d want to know.”

Wooseok blinks, “_Why_ would I want to know that?”

“Because he thought you were cute?” Yohan suggests, looking confused himself. Wooseok doesn’t know what goes on in the kids head sometimes - or at any time.

“So do half our customers Yohan, that’s hardly remarkable.” Wooseok rolls his eyes and the conversation takes a pause as Yohan goes to take a customer’s order.

As soon as he hands the order slip to Wooseok though he keeps talking. “Well he seemed fascinated, insisted that we did _something_ to make our drinks stronger and spent like five minutes interrogating Eunsang,” Yohan shrugs his shoulders like that’s no big deal.

Wooseok is now interested, even as he starts to craft the order “He interrogated Eunsang? Do I need to ban him?”

“No no no, he was very polite,” Yohan rushes to add with a shake of his head.

“He politely interrogated Eunsang?” Maybe Wooseok should ask Eunsang about this rather than try and follow Yohan’s story.

“Maybe interrogation was the wrong word. He was just curious - asked him what our secret was.”

“Do you think he’ll be back?” Wooseok asks as he stirs the tea with a silver spoon - clockwise once and counter-clockwise three times.

“Yeah, if nothing else for the coffee.”

“I’ll keep my eyes open then,” Wooseok says. They don’t get that many people unaware of the magical world that believe there’s something different about their products. This kid might prove a bit of entertainment if nothing else.

* * *

A good day here and there can’t offset the fact that Wooseok feels like he’s struggling to keep this place afloat.

“So just like mark up your prices,” Jinhyuk says the night before he’s off on his three month research trip. The two of them and Seungyoun sit in the empty shop, the table is littered with Seungyoun and Wooseok’s soju bottles whilst true to character Jinhyuk has been drinking tea all evening.

“It’s a coffee shop, I sell at coffee shop prices,” Wooseok tells him, letting his body loll sideways into Seungyoun’s arm.

Seungyoun doesn’t comment just lifts his arm and let’s Wooseok burrow into his side instead.

“You do so much more than a regular coffee shop though, your prices should match,” Jinhyuk insists, waving his half empty cup around like _he’s_ the one that had been drinking.

“I wouldn’t sell anything if prices matched the amount of effort that goes in come on Jinhyuk, you’re doing your masters degree aren’t you supposed to be smart?” Wooseok taunts him. That and Wooseok knows how much so many of his customers value his low prices.

Wooseok should have just opened a shop - then he wouldn’t need any other staff (although he will admit before he could afford staff if it wasn’t for Seungyoun he’d have gone stir crazy in here).

“Yeah Jinhyuk aren’t you supposed to be smart?” Seungyoun agrees even though he doesn’t know shit about business either.

Jinhyuk rolls his eyes at the both of them, “Everyday I regret introducing you two.”

Wooseok doesn’t bother point out that he knew Seungyoun before Jinhyuk did because it is true that they didn’t spend much time together until Jinhyuk came along.

Instead he pouts, “That’s not the point, the point is I live on your couch and even then I’m basically only surviving because of Full Moon business.”

An exaggeration for sympathy perhaps but not by much. Wooseok really feels like a slow week could spell the end for him and then he’d have to go grovelling back to his parents and have proved them right.

“Your profit is increasing though right?” Seungyoun asks kindly, running his fingers through Wooseok’s hair in the way he likes. Despite himself he feels himself relaxing even further into Seungyoun’s side, “I think you just need to stop working yourself so hard.”

“Oh yeah this coming from you? Seriously?” Wooseok tries to break away from Seungyoun’s hold so he can look at him incredulously but Seungyoun tightens his grip and doesn’t let him. Stupid face.

“He’s right,” Jinhyuk says raising his arms above his head with a yawn, “I should be the one telling _both_ of you that you need to slow down before you burn down.”

“It’s fine, Wooseok has a tea for that,” Seungyoun tells Jinhyuk entirely seriously. Wooseok cackles into his arm because he does have a tea for that but unfortunately it doesn’t quite work that way.

“You need to chose what you want to do and stick to it,” Jinhyuk points at Seungyoun before turning his finger on Wooseok, “And you need to hire more staff and give yourself a break.”

“I can’t _afford that_,” Wooseok whines petulantly, “Are you even listening to me?”

“I guess we should all be like you Mr Lee and dedicate our lives to orgies and debauchery,” Seungyoun snickers even when Jinhyuk lobs an empty soju bottle at his head.

Wooseok’s not sure if it’s him or Seungyoun that stops the bottles progression, just laughs at the way Jinhyuk gets splashed with Soju when it’s trajectory returns it to him.

“I’m sorry we’ve got no advice for you,” Seungyoun squeezes Wooseok’s arm returning the conversation back to his failings (that’s not fair - he’s the one that brought it up), “Let us know if there’s anything we can do to help.”

More than once Seungyoun has offered to invest in the cafe - his family is kind of loaded after all - but Wooseok’s pride refuses to let him take Seungyoun up on that offer. Maybe if he really does have that bad week but until then it’s never going to happen.

“Stop spending all your time in here harassing me?” Wooseok suggests instead. Seungyoun will never stop and for that Wooseok is grateful.

“Never,” Seungyoun cackles, hooking his arm around Wooseok’s neck now and tugging him even further into his embrace.

“Let go of me,” Wooseok elbows Seungyoun in the side which does absolutely nothing but encourage Seungyoun to squeeze him tighter until eventually Wooseok gives up with a sigh and let’s himself sprawl all over Seungyoun - soon enough it’s going to get uncomfortable for Seungyoun and then Wooseok will refuse to move.

Jinhyuk says nothing, just watches them with fond eyes as he finishes his cup of tea and gets up to get behind the counter.

“Where are you going?” Wooseok calls after him, not even bothering to follow his progress with his head.

“I’m making you two hangover cure because you both have to be up in a few hours and we don’t want your magic out of whack tomorrow or you’ll fuck up your magic and really drive your customers away respectively.” Jinhyuk scoffs sounding grumpy. Wooseok doesn’t believe it for a second.

“This is why Jinhyuk’s my favourite,” Wooseok tells Seungyoun seriously, quiet enough that Jinhyuk can’t hear him.

“No he’s not.” Seungyoun says like it’s a fact.

He’s right, of course he is. Wooseok could never chose.

“You’re right,” he says waiting until Seungyoun starts to preen before he finishes, “Eunsang is.”

* * *

  


Just as Yohan predicted the grey haired boy returns a handful of times though he doesn’t make any effort to interrogate anyone about the potency of their drinks that Wooseok sees.

Not only does he start coming around but he starts staying as well parking out in a booth and ordering more coffee than is healthy. Wooseok starts swapping his enchanted coffee for the regular stuff once he hits his magical limit for the day and he does feel slightly guilty about it since it technically means he’s overcharging.

The alternative is telling the boy about magic overdose though and he doesn’t think that would go over well.

One Thursday afternoon when Wooseok has both Yohan and Eunsang in so he can go over his books he notices that the boy has fallen asleep curled up in the armchair at Wooseok’s favourite table.

What is it with people deciding to take up residence at his table he wonders as he slips into the other seat. Usually he wouldn’t do it but something about this boy fascinates Wooseok and he can’t put his finger on what.

He gets to work with his books balanced on his lap and get’s so caught up in what he’s doing that when a phone alarm starts going off it startles him so much he drops everything on the floor.

Somehow the boy manages to keep sleeping through not only the racket but also his own phone alarm. Wooseok rolls his eye and reaches out to shove on the boys shoulder gently, sending a brief smirk of magic through his fingers to give him a gentle shock.

The boy opens his eyes and stares at Wooseok sleepily for one beat, two before he seems to realise where he is and sits upright with a start.

“Did you have a nice sleep kid?” Wooseok asks with a wry smile, reaching down to gather his books. Usually he’d use magic but he can’t right now for obvious reasons.

“Sorry, I don’t normally fall asleep in cafes,” he says, rubbing at his eyes and looking sheepish_, _it’s at direct odds with his more mature looking appearance and all Wooseok can think is _cute_, “and my name is Hangyul.”

“Ahh a name to put with a face finally,” Wooseok says, waving his fingers and sending an order slip to the bar. Hangyul could definitely do with another cup of coffee.

“You know me?” Hangyul asks.

“I remember your face, it’s kind of my job,” Wooseok says, pulling his knees to his chest and resting his chin on top of them.

“Oh right you’re the manager,” Hangyul glances down to Wooseok’s chest where Yohan and Eunsang where their name tags only to frown in disappointment - Wooseok doesn’t have one and that’s just the way he likes it.

“Owner actually,” Wooseok says trying not to puff up in pride as Hangyul’s eyes widen in surprise taking in Wooseok and the plant drenched cafe he inhabits, “And my name is Wooseok.”

“Wooseok,” Hangyul says quietly as Eunsang materialises at their side with two drinks in his hand. He puts one on the table in front of Hangyul and hands Wooseok his own before he’s gone again without a word - Wooseok’s very glad it was him not Yohan.

“I didn’t order this,” Hangyul says slowly.

“You look like you needed it,” Wooseok shrugs. He wants to know what has drawn this boy to his cafe when most of the non-magical community actively writes it off; a free coffee or two is worth it (his bottom line’s not that bad yet).

“Thank you,” Hangyul says, taking a long sip of his drink without protest. University students really are shameless Wooseok thinks with a small grin.

“What do you put in here?” Hangyul breaks the silence when he’s finished draining his drink; gesturing to the cup in his hand as if it wasn’t obvious.

“Magic,” Wooseok tells him honestly knowing that he’s not going to believe him.

“No seriously, is it even,” here Hangyul lowers his voice, “_legal?”_

Wooseok draws himself up, let’s his relaxed posture stiffen to show Hangyul what he thinks of that question, “You think I’m poisoning you? Or unethical.”

“No, sorry,” Hangyul says with a shake of his head, “I’m just wondering what could keep you awake that well and crack seemed like a good option.”

Wooseok can’t help but laugh at that, “You think I sell crack in my coffee? That’s a sure fire way to _kill_ your regulars and go out of business.”

Hangyul blinks at him slowly so Wooseok has to add, “Also it’s morally wrong I guess.”

It’s totally worth it for the way Hangyul starts laughing manically, drawing the attention of a handful of people in the cafe (and Seungyoun’s knowing eyes).

There’s something interesting about this boy and Wooseok is going to get to the bottom of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter took a bit longer than I wanted to finish but I had real problems with the structure (one shots so much easier) so I changed the way this fic is broken up now (five chapters not four but the same number of scenes just grouped differently), finished this chapter and the next chapter spent a good day messing with the scene order and then just Gave Up. Also this was the the only chapter I didn’t have any scenes written for back from the One Shot Plan - not to mention i started prac this week and didn't have time to think during the week let alone write.
> 
> Which basically long story short this took an eternity but next chapter is finished, and the other two have been started so everything will be updated quicker now - I plan to update every weekend (because Prac) but next week might be something for Wooseok's bday instead. We'll see.

Both Hangyul and Seungwoo keep coming into his shop and Wooseok doesn’t know what to do with that. What to do with the fact they both showed up for the first time within the same week and just keep coming back. The two silver-haired men from different worlds.

Not that there are any further similarities between the two but Wooseok isn’t used to having new people around; let alone two at once. He figures that’s why he thinks about them so much - it’d be impossible not to think about them.

They make themselves at home in his life in very different ways (no point thinking about how sad it is his business is practically his life - he’s still living on Jinhyuk’s couch for fucksake).

Hangyul likes to make his presence known. He comes in often for the coffee he claims is better at keeping him awake than caffeine has any right to be though he always stays longer than necessary for an energy fix.

He’s not wrong - it’s not the caffeine keeping him awake - but anytime he _asks_ Wooseok brushes him off with the truth. The truth that there’s magic in his coffee. Hangyul just rolls his eyes and brushes Wooseok off; convinced that it’s a running joke.

Not Wooseok’s fault though he does rely on it.

Hangyul pesters Wooseok with questions and distracts Yohan more than Yohan is usually distracted - a feat that Wooseok would have said impossible only weeks before.

Seungwoo’s presence on the other hand is quieter; the awkwardness of their initial meeting never quite dissipating through Wooseok can’t put his finger on why. Their relationship thaws but Wooseok always feels on edge around the man.

Wooseok isn’t sure why - isn’t sure what that means exactly. Sure he can be introverted and cold but he’s usually not this bad. Maybe Seungwoo feels as awkward as him. Maybe Seungwoo is just one of those people Wooseok won’t click with.

Except that doesn’t seem right because they are civil. They have things to talk about there’s just always an undercurrent there.

Hangyul is the exuberant youthfulness of those outside the loop - optimistic despite the way he’s apparently drowning in uni work; in specialisations he cannot commit to the way he tells it.

Seungwoo wears the weight of experience and magic on his shoulders, something that Wooseok feels dragging him down too often.

Maybe they’ problem isn’t that Wooseok and Seungwoo don’t click. Maybe the problem is they’re too similar. Hangyul and Wooseok don’t share that problem except maybe when it comes to eyesight.

Weeks turn to months. Sunhwa leaves for Japan. Wooseok’s business starts to pick up. Seungyoun keeps pestering him and attempting to overdose on inspiration tea. Jinhyuk extends his research trip again and again.

Hangyul keeps coming back. Seungwoo keeps coming back. Never at the same time.

A holding pattern.

Wooseok feels like he’s waiting for something to change but can’t say what.

Things start to change but Wooseok doesn’t notice. Doesn’t notice until everything’s turned upside down. Inside out.

This is where it starts.

* * *

“I need to cut my hours,” Eunsang says looking over Wooseok’s shoulder instead of in his eyes one morning towards the end of his shift. He’s been shifty all morning and Wooseok has been waiting him out; knows Eunsang has an inability to keep problems to himself.

“Okay,” Wooseok says slowly, chewing on his bottom lip, wondering if that’s it. If that’s all Eunsang had been worried about.

“Okay?” Eunsang looks at Wooseok in surprise before looking away swiftly.

“Yes, okay. What did you expect me to say?” Wooseok asks in amusement, “No? You thought I’d kidnap you and force you to work here?”

“Well, no,” Eunsang says. Wooseok is glad that he doesn’t think Wooseok is _that_ nasty of a boss, “But I know you’re already struggling with hours and everything.”

Its true - business has started to pick up to the point where they need two people on shift at pretty much all times. Which should be a good thing, and it is, but Wooseok is in the strange position that it’s picked up but not quite enough to justify hiring and training someone else.

Or rather, he can’t afford to train someone new. Not yet.

Cutting Eunsang’s hours will mean he’ll probably have to though and training is not fun. _Finding_ a worker like Eunsang is harder than it sounds. Someone with enough magic to do the simple enchantments Eunsang does but not so skilled they want all of Wooseok’s responsibilities.

Plus confidentiality is a bitch.

“That’s my problem, not yours,” Wooseok belatedly answers Eunsang realising his lack of response has made the boy nervous, “And if I’m making you feel like you can’t tell me things like this I’m not being a very good boss am I?”

“No, you are,” Eunsang rushes to reassure him, “I just didn’t want to cause extra stress. Not on top of everything else.”

Eunsang is sweet. Wooseok wishes he worked more shifts than Yohan sometimes.

“It’s fine Eunsang,” Wooseok reassures him before deciding to change the subject to make him more comfortable, “Tell me about why you need to cut back? Wait let me guess more school?”

“Yeah,” Eunsang says looking shy. Wooseok tries not to smile.

“Tell me about it,” he prompts instead.

That’s all it takes for Eunsang to launch into an excited little spiel about picking up new classes and what he’s going to study - he gets so caught up in it that he apparently loses track of time until Yohan shows up.

“Eunsang? What are you still doing here? Don’t you have class?”

“Oh shit,” Eunsang says, throwing one hand over his mouth as he unties his apron with the other and dashes from the cafe without a backwards glance.

“He left his bag back here,” Yohan call out in bemusement as he puts his own bag in the backroom.

“He’ll be back for it after class then,” Wooseok shrugs, resting his head in his hands with a sigh.

Now that Eunsang is gone he has time to think about his request. He has no problem with Eunsang cutting his hours personally but it does mean he’s going to have to bite the bullet and hire another worker. Which means having all four of them on whilst he trains the new person.

Which means his bottom line might be in the red for a little while. Just when things were starting to pick up.

So much for developing some new blends like he was planning; he won’t have the time or the ingredient budget to tinker.

The afternoon is a strangely busy one but even that isn’t enough to keep Wooseok’s brain off the new problem at hand.

“Are you okay?” Yohan asks him in concern when there is a lull in customers towards closing time.

“Yeah of course,” Wooseok forces a smile that feels stiff on his face.

Yohan doesn’t say anything just observes him for a few seconds before he sighs, “Is this about Eunsang increasing his class load? I told him you wouldn’t be upset about it.”

“And I’m not!” Wooseok insists. He wants Eunsang to do things he loves even if that would mean quitting his job entirely, “Not in the slightest.”

“But?” Yohan prompts him, no hint of teasing on his face.

“But it means I’ll probably have to hire someone to cover his hours,” Wooseok rubs at his eyes behind his glasses.

“Which is bad because...” Yohan prompts.

“I can’t afford it?” Wooseok scoffs, reaching out to fiddle with the coffee machine just so he has something to do with his hands.

“Aren’t you just paying that person for Eunsang’s hours?” Yohan asks. If only it was that simple.

“Not at all,” Wooseok sighs not really wanting to explain the economics of training to Yohan, “It takes time and manpower to train someone new, plus new employees are way less efficient as they learn the ropes which means three people on at busy times.”

“So either you need to pay three people or not sleep,” Yohan finishes for him with a sympathetic look, “Maybe Junho could help?”

“No I don’t want to drag him away from his project,” Wooseok shakes his head. Seungyoun has been filling Wooseok in on it - the way he tells it they’re making real progress.

“That’s hard,” Yohan says with a shake of his head, “Do you need me to pick up more hours?”

“That’s kind of you to offer,” Wooseok says reaching out to pull Yohan into a side hug. Despite his teasing nature, he is a good egg underneath it all - a sweet kid, “But you’re already at the limit of hours you’re legally supposed to work a week.”

“I’ll do it under the table,” Yohan insists, letting Wooseok hug him for all of four seconds before pulling away, “You wouldn’t have to pay me overtime or anything.”

“Thank you Yohan but I can’t ask that of you,” Wooseok says feeling like crying at the gesture; it might just be the lack of sleep he’s been getting recently though.

“I’m offering,” Yohan insists.

“Yohan no it’s okay we’ll make something work; I’ll do more hours,” Wooseok tells him. He’s not having Yohan work here under the table because that’s an insurance liability waiting to happen and he’s really not kidding; Yohan already works more than he should.

Their conversation, or argument really, is interpreted by someone clearing their throat in front of them. Wooseok looks up startled; he hadn’t even heard the bell on the door.

Seungwoo stands before them, a polite but somewhat stiff look on his face

“Sorry,” Wooseok says. Why is he always coming across so _rude_ in front of Seungwoo - that’s a surefire way to get his prices raised or something, “Good afternoon Seungwoo.”

“Good Afternoon Wooseok, Yohan,” Seungwoo greats them both with a small nod - unfalteringly polite as always.

Wooseok smiles back as best he can and waits, wondering what Seungwoo is here for. He has an order delivery maybe; one was meant to come in tomorrow but it’s not uncommon for Sunhwa to end up a few days early or late and clearly Seungwoo follows her habits.

“If I could make a suggestion,” Seungwoo offers as he taps his long fingers in a graceful manner along the top of the counter.

“About?” Wooseok asks, eyebrows raised. He hopes Seungwoo hasn’t heard him bitching about his business woes-

“You’re employment situation,” Seungwoo says delicately.

Well shit. Sunhwa understood but he doesn’t know if Seungwoo will; maybe he’ll thing Wooseok is an unreliable client and cut off his credit line or drop his limit. That would be awful. “Oh?” he raises an eyebrow trying to let none of that show on his face.

Of all the things that Wooseok was expecting Seungwoo might say what he actually suggests never crossed his mind.

“Have you ever considered an apprentice?” he offers with a genuine smile. It’s a nice smile Wooseok notes absently; large and kind.

“An apprentice,” Wooseok repeats thoughtfully. It’s something he’s heard about of course - the government’s apprenticeship program - but he often forgets about it seeing as most of his friends are either from familial lines of magic like he is or are just self-taught dabblers like Eunsang.

From what he does know it’s more experienced witches taking on a young witch and teaching them everything they need to know about the rules of magic and the laws of magic society, “Isn’t that more work not less?”

“Initially a little but you do a lot of magic around here so you could do all your mentoring here and you teach your workers this kind of thing on the job all the time, Yohan knows more about some magical regulations than some legacy witches I know,” Seungwoo explains. He really has all the answers.

Yohan nods proudly from Wooseok’s left, “I’m a genius.”

“How do you know this?” Wooseok asks Seungwoo instead of giving Yohan a response he’s looking for

“I talk to Seungwoo - I told you he was cool,” Yohan answers instead of Seungwoo. Wooseok shakes his head; he’d genuinely just thought Yohan was talking shit again.

“You tell me a lot of things - not all of them are necessarily true,” Wooseok tells him as politely as he can manage; no need to bicker in front of Seungwoo.

“Hey! I would never lie about the depths of my friendship with Seungwoo,” Yohan says with faux offence, “Right?” he asks Seungwoo.

“Friendship might be a bit strong of a word,” Seungwoo says delicately.

Wooseok genuinely thinks Yohan is overstepping his boundaries for a moment before he notices the side of Seungwoo’s mouth twitch.

“See look he’s even as mean to me as you are.”

“I’m your boss, not your friend,” Wooseok can’t help but point out.

“You’re both my boss _and_ my friend. You love me,” Yohan says with a surprising amount of confidence. It’s pretty much true but Wooseok will never admit to it because that would just give Yohan more of a license to mouth off at work.

“Anyway,” Wooseok says loudly and obviously ignoring the question as he turns his attention back to Seungwoo, “if you need to cut my credit limit or something I understand,” Wooseok tells him. He doesn’t _want_ to say it because he kind of relies on it but business is business.

“What?” Seungwoo blinks in confusion, “Why would I cut your credit?”

“Because I’m not a good business decision right now,” Wooseok says ignoring the way Yohan is hissing his name behind him.

“You’re one of my sister’s favourite clients,” Seungwoo shrugs like it’s no big deal. It’s nice to hear but that doesn’t actually explain why Seungwoo is being nice to him. Or why he’s being so reckless with his business. Even Sunhwa would probably cut his limit if she knew how much he was struggling or would be in the near future.

Wooseok isn’t going to protest though. Honesty is one thing; trying to convince Seungwoo to cut his credit is another thing entirely.

“How does one go about getting an apprentice, hypothetically?” Wooseok asks instead tapping his fingers across the counter in front of him as Seungwoo had done minutes earlier.

“Well it’s a lot of paperwork but it’s pretty straight forward - surely no more complicated than applying for permits for this place,” Seungwoo waves his hands around to indicate the shop as if Wooseok didn’t obviously know what he was talking about

“Huh,” Wooseok says thoughtfully, “Do you have one?”

“I did,” Seungwoo answers without elaborating.

“And you recommend it?” Wooseok pushes. He doesn’t really know Seungwoo that well so he usually wouldn’t push but if the reason Seungwoo doesn’t have an apprentice anymore is a reflection of the system he’d like to know

“I wouldn’t suggest it if I didn’t,” Seungwoo answers leaning his arms on the higher counter to look at Wooseok, “Dongpyo was a huge help to me in everything I did before taking over for Sunhwa. The running of a business wasn’t exactly what he signed up to learn though.” The pang of regret is clear in Seungwoo’s voice but the fondness he has for this Dongpyo is even more obvious.

“Oh,” Wooseok nods in understanding. Presumably it was a change in circumstances that led to him letting the apprentice go more than anything else, “So I just have to lodge a form?”

“Yeah, I can send you a link if you want?” Seungwoo offers already pulling his phone out of his pocket.

“Thank you, that’d be nice,” Wooseok smiles brightly at him; perhaps the most genuine smile he’s had reason to give Seungwoo, “I can read up on it if nothing else.”

Seungwoo stops with his phone halfway out of his pocket and stares into space in front of him for a few seconds looking dazed before he seems to shake himself out of it. Yohan is unhelpfully giggling in the background.

“Are you okay?” Wooseok asks him slowly, leaning forward in concern.

“Sorry, just taken aback,” Seungwoo reassures him looking down at his phone.

“He’s not used to you using your manners,” Yohan interjects. Wooseok flicks his fingers in Yohan’s direction enjoying the way Yohan flinches away from him even though he hasn’t actually used any magic. Not this time.

“No it’s okay just lost in thought,” Seungwoo doesn’t sound truthful but Wooseok doesn’t know him enough to actually say he’s lying.

“There, sent,” Seungwoo says after a few seconds as he puts his phone away again.

“I might owe you one, if this all pans out,” Wooseok tells him with another smile.

Seungwoo smiles back this time, “You might owe me more than one.”

“Hey, don’t get too ahead of yourself,” Wooseok warns teasingly as the sign on the front door flips shut; it must be five.

“Anyway sorry for the distraction I’m sure you didn’t come in just to offer me business advice,” Wooseok says as Yohan starts to go about closing behind him, “What can I help you with?”

“Just came by to deliver your order for the next month,” Seungwoo says reaching into his pocket again this time to pull out a tiny brown bag that he sets on the counter. As soon as Seungwoo let’s go the bag starts to rapidly expand until it’s the size of a small esky. Wooseok’s order he realises.

“Expansion magic,” Wooseok whistles lowly thoroughly impressed, “Why you’re full of surprises Mr Han.”

Any Magic that fucks with the rules of reality is for obvious reasons very difficult and risky to perform; the chance of the very fabric of reality pushing back against the changes is too great for most witches to chance.

That Seungwoo is clearly confident enough in his shrinking spell to keep the bag in his pocket says something about him. Wooseok isn’t sure yet if he’s arrogant and stupid or very skilled.

Maybe both. That wouldn’t surprise Wooseok. Not of someone related to Sunhwa

“That I am,” Seungwoo smiles.

“Anything else to share?” Wooseok can’t help but ask even as he roots through the bag to make sure everything is accounted for.

“If I told you it wouldn’t be a surprise would it?” Seungwoo asks in a way that’s self-satisfied enough to sound like Seungyoun.

Wooseok looks up with a smile, “Well then, I guess I better pay closer attention.”

Han Seungwoo is certainly interesting; Wooseok will give him that.

* * *

  


Wooseok doesn’t mind the administrative side of running a business; not really.

Balancing books may not be his favourite thing in the world but his family business has made him more than proficient at it, dealing with paperwork and permits is a pain in his ass but he has Jinhyuk for help navigating that (when he’s not off exploring the sex rituals of the world).

Stocktake though is the bane of his existence.

Sure he keeps thorough enough records through the rest of the year that he’s never had discrepancies or issues in the past but just the inconvenience of having to count every damn supply in the shop drives him mad.

Or in Seungyoun’s words makes him bitchier than usual.

This year though he’s finding that having employees is more of a blessing than he’d even realised. Rather than staying up late after closing and having to bribe Jinhyuk and Seungyoun into helping him he simply calls Eunsang in when he has time free from school and makes him do it.

Eunsang doesn’t even complain - not as much as Yohan would have at least.

“I can’t tell the difference between hemlock needles and yew needles,” Eunsang sticks his head out of the storeroom late in the morning about a week into his assignment. By Wooseok’s best estimation he should be finished by next week.

“Show me?” Wooseok asks. Eunsang disappears back into the storeroom presumably to grab the two substances.

“Isn’t hemlock poisonous?” Yohan asks him with a confused squint.

“Yes,” Wooseok tells him shortly. Hemlock is so incredibly poisonous.

“Then why do you have it?”

“Hemlock needles are from hemlock trees not hemlock,” Wooseok explains. He does have the poison hemlock back there as well but it’s probably not worth telling Yohan that.

“Here,” Eunsang thrusts two jars in Wooseok’s direction. Wooseok has to push his arms back so he can get a better look and frowns.

“Right is hemlock needles, but I have no idea what the second one is - leave it here a second.”

“Okay,” Eunsang says cheerily, handing the jar over before disappearing back into the storeroom.

“How do you not know what that is?” Yohan eyes it critically.

“Old stock,” Wooseok shrugs, pulling out his inventory catalogue so he can compare and try and work out what it is. He doesn’t have that many kinds of needles so it shouldn’t be too hard.

“I am never drinking anything from here again,” Yohan mutters with a shake of his head. Wooseok is sure he’ll be back at it with free drinks in less than an hour.

“Eunsang,” Wooseok calls instead of bothering to answer Yohan, “Can you send me the fir needles over as well?”

“Okay!” Eunsang’s hand pops out of the storeroom to show an exaggerated thumbs-up before he disappears again.

Wooseok shakes his head with a laugh, going back to the records he’s triple checking in between making orders. A couple of minutes later a jar of dried fir needles passes over Wooseok’s hands with a cheeky little flourish before it comes to rest next to his book.

Eunsang is getting flashier with his magic Wooseok notes with pride. More confident.

“Umm,” A voice says from in front of Wooseok, “What the fuck?”

Wooseok looks up to find Hangyul standing in front of him, staring at the spot on the counter where the jar had set itself down. Well shit. They’d been trying their best to hide the whole magic thing from Hangyul though for what reason he couldn’t explain. Yohan liked him a lot if nothing else.

Well it is a magic cafe - he was bound to find out eventually if he kept coming. In fact that he’s gone for so long in ignorance almost defies belief.

“Good Morning Hangyul,” Wooseok smiles at him cheerfully “I’m well this morning - how about yourself?”

“What the fuck?” Hangyul repeats louder this time, drawing Yohan’s attention from where he’s standing swapping out the breakfast sandwiches for some savoury options.

“Oh is he about to faint? He looks like he’s about to faint!” Yohan waves his tongs around, sounding far too cheerful at the prospect.

“He’s not going to faint,” Wooseok scoffs looking back at Hangyul before realising he does look decidedly worse for wear, “Are you?”

“I might,” Hangyul says carefully.

“Oh for fucks sake,” Wooseok waves his hand and drags a chair towards Hangyul, walking around the counter so he can push the boy down into the chair.

“What the fuck?” He repeats for the third time seeming startled at the fact he’s now sitting not standing.

“I think you broke him,” Yohan says completely unhelpfully.

“Yes thank you for your input Yohan, how were _you_ when you found out?” Wooseok asks because he is curious about this.

“I was like eight, I accepted it pretty easily,” Yohan shrugs.

“And yet you still can’t do a spell to save your life,” Wooseok shakes his head, hands still pressing firmly on Hangyul’s shoulders to prevent him bolting - if he tried at the moment Wooseok doesn’t actually trust him not to run into a wall or something.

“I’d much rather just have you guys do it all for me,” Yohan tells him, going back to the task at hand without being asked. There’s definitely a story there then.

“Are you with us Hangyul?” Wooseok asks, squeezing his shoulders, “Are you going into shock? Yohan get me some ice water.”

“Gladly,” Yohan grins going to the large drink fridge to do as asked.

“I….”

“If you say what the fuck one more time Hangyul I swear to god,” Wooseok threatens, pinching Hangyul this time.

“What else am I supposed to say?” Hangyul asks, sounding less like a robot and more panicked now.

“Here you go boss man!” Yohan says before he throws a glass of water at Hangyul’s face, splashing Wooseok in the process.

“What the fuck?” Hangyul shrieks once again, sounding more enraged than confused this time.

Wooseok has to agree with him there.

“Yohan,” Wooseok warns him.

“Sorry,” Yohan doesn’t look at all apologetic but he does throw a few towels at them.

“A menace,” Wooseok mutters under his breath, activating the drying spell that’s embedded in the fabric of his t-shirt before handing the towel to Hangyul who makes no move to dry himself off, “I’m not drying you kid so use that towel or sit here sopping.”

Hangyul’s hands tighten around the towel before he shakes his head and climbs to his feet, “Right okay, what is happening?” he says sounding remarkably more put together than he had a few seconds ago.

“You’re having a panic attack,” Yohan tells him.

“I don’t think it was a panic attack,” Wooseok says thoughtfully, “More like disassociation?”

“Questioning everything he knows about the world,” Yohan agrees slamming the display case shut with more force than necessary. It’s fine that glass is almost unbreakable.

“Sounds about right,” Wooseok shrugs waving his hand to send the chair back to where it belongs now that Hangyul is apparently no longer using it.

“How did you do that? You did do that right? Make the chair float? I’m not going crazy?” Hangyul peers at Wooseok suspiciously, “Are you pranking me.”

Yohan opens his mouth no doubt to make a joke about Hangyul going crazy. Wooseok glares at him to try and stop him and though that rarely works on Yohan anymore this time it apparently does.

“Deal with the customers Yohan,” Wooseok says pointing to the queue that’s starting to form (two people is hardly a queue really but they _do_ need to be served) before he grabs Hangyul by the arm towards a table out of the way.

“Sit,” Wooseok orders. Hangyul does as he’s told with a wary look.

“How did you do that?” Hangyul repeats calmer this time.

“Magic,” Wooseok tells him simply, “I did tell you.”

“Well, yeah,” Hangyul looks annoyed - he can’t dispute it because Wooseok did tell him multiple times but they both know Wooseok only told him because he knew Hangyul wouldn’t believe him, “But I didn’t think you were_ serious_.”

“That is not my fault,” Wooseok says. He made a concerted effort not to use magic around Hangyul so it was kind of his fault.

“How come I’ve never seen that before,” Hangyul asks gesturing towards where Eunsang is sending an order towards a table, cup and saucer bobbing gently through the air. Yohan must have called him out of the storeroom to help.

“You weren’t paying attention?” Wooseok tries knowing that sounds bit weak, “Plus we don’t always use magic - Yohan can’t for instance,” Wooseok says.

Yohan looks up at them at that moment like he heard his name before he shrugs and goes back to work.

“Okay,” Hangyul says eventually leaving it at that.

“Okay?” Wooseok asks.

“Yeah I mean, okay. Are you _sure_ you’re not pranking me?” Hangyul asks with a frown. Wooseok rolls his eyes.

“Trust me Hangyul I have way too much to do in my life and not enough time already I would not waste any of that time trying to prank you,” Wooseok says. Yohan might but if Wooseok was going to waste time pranking anyone it would definitely be Seungyoun.

“Okay, okay magic,” Hangyul nods his head, he sounds remarkably calm. The way he’s still twisting the towel around in his hands whilst his shirt remains soaked gives him away.

It’s harder to dry an object without a drying spell in it but Wooseok takes pity on him, reaching out to run his fingers along the neck of the t-shirt.

“What are you doing?” Hangyul asks, jerking back from the touch.

“Drying your shirt so you don’t catch a cold and sue me,” Wooseok says matter of factly, waiting till Hangyul gives him a hesitant nod before he tries the spell again, watching in satisfaction as the water floats out of Hangyul’s shirt and deposits itself in the towel. The towel, of course, has an absorbency spell on it and barely gets wet.

This is apparently all it takes for Hangyul to decide that Wooseok really is telling him the truth, “Magic.”

Wooseok tries to be patient he really doesn’t but he can’t help the way his words come out in an exasperated huff, “Yes, that's what I’ve been trying to tell you.”

“So this isn’t exactly a regular coffee shop is it?” Hangyul asks with a wry smile.

“No.”

“And your drinks aren’t exactly regular tea and coffee either?” Wooseok wishes he could read Hangyul’s face better because he really has no clue how he feels about all this.

“Uhhh Wooseok,” Yohan calls across the store before Wooseok has a chance to answer, “Not to interrupt but we need more peppermint.”

“Sorry,” Eunsang adds guiltily even though it’s not his fault he can’t gather it. Wooseok generally doesn’t mind people taking little bits of the plants he grows around the shop - after all, there is way more there than he needs. For some reason though a few weeks ago his peppermint plants had basically been stripped bare so he’d made those plants inaccessible for anyone that wasn’t him.

In hindsight, he should have extended the spell to Eunsang as well. That just took so much more effort though.

“It’s fine,” Wooseok waves his hand without tearing his eyes away from Hangyul, the peppermint breaking itself off from above their head and refilling the stocks on the counter.

“Is that enough?” he asks.

“Yes, thank you boss,” Yohan replies sarcastically. Wooseok would bet he’s cheekily saluting or something similar right now.

“You seem busy, I shouldn’t take up any more of your time,” Hangyul tells him still not breaking eye contact.

“It’s not a problem,” Wooseok says. They rarely need all three of them working so the kids have the counter right now - stocktake might just have to wait.

“I have class soon anyway,” Hangyul gets to his feet, knocking the chair in the process but catching it with his free hand before it falls.

“Okay well if you have any questions…” Wooseok starts to offer despite himself. It’s not his job to explain magic to anyone.

“I know where you are - don’t worry I’m sure I’ll have lots,” Hangyul laughs. It doesn’t even sound slightly strained so he’s adapting to this whole business remarkably quickly.

“Do you need a coffee to go?” Wooseok asks, making his way behind the bar.

“No I really have to rush,” Hangyul glances at his nonexistent watch before shifting his eyes to the clock above the register, “Like five minutes ago. I’ll see you later,” Hangyul waves at Wooseok and Yohan before booking it out of the store at a speed walk.

Wooseok shakes his head with a smile - Hangyul really does have shocking time management - before something occurs to him and he frowns, “He stole my towel!”

“It’s okay, I’m sure he’ll bring it next time he comes back. Maybe,” Eunsang comes up behind him with a sympathetic smile.

“No way if I could get my hands on one of those towels without Wooseok firing me there’s no way I’d ever return it,” Yohan says cheekily, sidestepping away from Wooseok probably expecting a smack that Wooseok has no intention of giving.

Instead Wooseok makes a mental note to get Yohan a spelled towel for his next birthday before he claps them on the shoulder, “Come on we’ve got stocktake to do.”

They both groan.

And Hangyul? Well, he doesn’t come back.

* * *

Han Seungwoo is a dirty fucking liar.

Of this Wooseok is sure. Why else would he have told Wooseok that the apprentice paperwork is easy when it’s actually a nightmare. He’s been working on it for four fucking days and he’s no closer to figuring out what it wants from him let alone _doing _it.

“Maybe you’re just too dumb for this?” Seungyoun suggests from where he’s sitting next to Wooseok in the cafe trying to help him do the paperwork.

“You haven’t been able to figure it out either,” Wooseok snaps back at the end of his patience.

It’s been days and he feels like he’s not even halfway done with the bureaucratic nonsense. It doesn’t help he’s half-convinced what he’s done so far is _wrong_ that once he submits it he’s just going to get it returned to him with hundreds of corrections to make.

The only reasons he hasn’t given out by now is how much he hates failure. Well, that and the fact that he really _does_ need an extra set of hands around here. Especially with Eunsang going back to school.

“That’s because you keep yanking things out of my hands when I’m trying to figure it out,” Seungyoun snarks back with the same annoyance in his tone as he rubs the tattoo on his left arm.

Wooseok is insanely jealous of it right now.

“Because your suggestions are ridiculous!” Wooseok insists.

“You’re the one that asked me for help if you’re not going to listen to me why am I bothering?” Seungyoun snaps throwing his hands in the air in annoyance.

Wooseok feels bad for taking his frustration out on Seungyoun but it’s better than taking it out on customers or his employees. Seungyoun gets it after all these years.

“Not to interrupt your important work,” Eunsang speaks up from next to them doing exactly that, “But I’m due for my break - can I take it or do you want me to work through?”

It’s a new moon today which whilst not as busy as a full moon still leads to more foot traffic than usual. Two people are usually enough to cover but with Wooseok so distracted by the paperwork right now he’d asked Eunsang to come in on his day off. He can’t ask the boy to give up his lunch break as well.

“It’s fine we probably need a break,” Wooseok tells him with a smile, “Just give me a minute to gather this.”

“Take your time,” Eunsang assures him wandering back to the counter.

“You are too tightly wound right now,” Seungyoun hisses as Wooseok gets up so that Eunsang can’t hear them, Wooseok appreciates the gesture despite his annoyance, “You need to calm yourself before it goes too far.”

“I’ll calm down when this paperwork gets finished,” Wooseok snaps back ignoring the validity of Seungyoun’s words as he gathers the forms together and heads for the counter, “So help or shut up.”

“I’ll shut up,” Seungyoun sneers even as he helps Wooseok pile the papers in order, “Have fun doing this yourself.”

“More fun than with you. It’ll be more productive at least,” Wooseok says before he walks towards the counter. He’ll text Seungyoun tonight and thank him for his help when they’ve both calmed.

Wooseok sighs as he stands behind the counter fighting the urge to rest his head on his arms.

This paperwork is frustrating but he _knows_ that he’s overreacting, letting himself get more twisted over it than he should. He knows _why_. He just can’t stop it - not with any tea in the world.

He uses the opportunity of Eunsang’s break to stand behind the counter and serve customers with Yohan - putting the paperwork out of his mind.

“You know if you keep procrastinating those forms will never get finished,” Yohan tells him as he watches Wooseok brew a complicated custom blend for a customer.

“I’m not procrastinating I’m doing my _job _because Eunsang is on lunch,” Wooseok retorts without looking up.

“This time,” Yohan says with a shrug, sounding like he doesn’t particularly believe him.

“Yohan,” Wooseok says warningly.

Yohan drops it - though that might just be because of the new customer.

Unfortunately just before Eunsang is due back from his break customers seem to dry up and Wooseok is left to his paperwork again. Or rather to thinking about his paperwork instead of doing it once again cursing out Han Seungwoo for his dumb suggestions. 

The bell rings causing Wooseok to look up excited at the prospect of a customer surprised to see it’s actually Seungwoo as if thinking of him had summoned him. It was only two weeks ago he was last in to deliver the supplies for the month.

Wooseok isn’t going to question it because it gives him an opportunity to bitch some more; even Seungyoun had told him to shut up earlier which was a telling sign that he was at his most obnoxious.

“I take it back,” Wooseok tells Seungwoo as he approaches the counter.

“Take what back?” Seungwoo asks stopping in front of Wooseok with a frown on his face.

“Every nice thing I said last time you were here,” Wooseok pouts, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Okay,” Seungwoo still looks confused. Wooseok forgets sometimes he doesn’t actually know Seungwoo that well and he’s not used to Wooseok and what Seungyoun calls his occasional theatrics - as hypocritical as it is for Seungyoun to complain about anyone’s theatrics he’s not exactly wrong, “Why?”

“I took your advice and it’s awful and you _lied_ to me,”

“Wooseok is having trouble with the apprentice paperwork and being a drama queen about it,” Seungyoun interjects as he passes on his way out, “A regular Thursday really.”

“Fuck you Cho,” Wooseok snaps with no real heat behind it, “Get out of my shop.”

“I was literally leaving,” Seungyoun rolls his eyes, “But before I go can I advise you to maybe drink one of your own teas - is there a stop being a bitch option?”

“Yeah I formulated it special just for you,” Wooseok snipes back as he starts to make a cup of tea.

Seungyoun pulls a face at him before he nods at Seungwoo apologetically - probably at their little display - and heads for the door.

“Hey Seungyoun,” Wooseok calls when Seungyoun’s got his hand on the door ready to leave.

“Yes?” He asks without turning around to look at Wooseok.

“Incoming,” Wooseok says sending the to-go-cup towards Seungyoun’s back, “Drink this and die.”

“My pleasure,” Seungyoun tells him, probably grinning, taking a theatrical sip before pushing the door open and actually leaving this time.

“What was actually in that tea?” Seungwoo asks him once the door has slammed shut behind Seungyoun.

“What do you mean?” Wooseok asks, “I didn’t actually poison him if that’s what you’re asking - bad for business,”

Seungwoo laughs, “I know you didn’t - I know you _wouldn’t_. do anything to hurt him” He sounds very confident in his judgement considering he doesn’t actually know Wooseok very well and the argument he’d just seen. Then again Wooseok would have to be an idiot to kill a customer after threatening to poison him with his product - it’s just asking to have his license revoked.

“Oh, well thanks I guess,” Wooseok shrugs uncomfortably.

“But what did you give him?” Seungwoo seems insistent on knowing though Wooseok can’t understand why.

“Just, some tea,” Wooseok tells him. It was a thought calming brew but Seungwoo doesn’t need to know that; especially because it’s highly regulated and not supposed to be taken from the shop.

Thankfully he’s not curious enough to push it again after Wooseok evaded his questions twice.

“Okay,” Eunsang returns from his break with a bright smile - interrupting the somewhat awkward silence that’s fallen over them, “I’m back so you can go back to sitting in the back and working on your paperwork.”

“Are you trying to get rid of your boss?” Wooseok asks with a cocked eyebrow.

“No, never,” Eunsang shakes his head not even pretending to be convincing, “I’m just looking out for my boss’ business.”

“And pray tell how are you doing that?” Wooseok asks.

“Well as pretty as your face is the expression you’re wearing trying to do this paperwork is probably enough to scare them away forever,” Eunsang says as he ties his apron back around his waist. Wooseok ignores the implications and the way Seungwoo is laughing in front of them.

“I’ll let it slide, but don’t get cheeky,” Wooseok points a finger at him as he starts to gather the paperwork together - all 500 pages of it or so it feels.

“That’s the secret, tell him he’s pretty and you can get away with basically anything,” Eunsang tells Seungwoo with a sage nod. Wooseok is glad; he can just imagine the crude joke he’d make.

“I will dock your pay,” Wooseok threatens with no heat before the door chimes to indicate a new customer has walked in - Wooseok looks up half expecting Hangyul as he has done for the last few days - but once again it’s not him.

Wooseok sighs with a shake of his head coming to terms with the fact they’d scared Hangyul away and not entirely sure when he’d gotten so attached to the kid.

Eunsang shoots him a sympathetic look as if he gets it - though maybe he’s just annoyed at the way Yohan has been whining about Hangyul deserting him.

“So, can I help you with something?” Wooseok asks Seungwoo, realising he never actually asked him what had brought him to the cafe in the first place.

“Just looking for an excuse to put off the paperwork?” Seungwoo asks with a raised eyebrow and a kind smile.

“Actually wondering why you’re here,” Wooseok asks. The way Seungwoo’s smile visibly dims fills Wooseok with guilt so he rushes to add, “Not that you’re not welcome here at any time or whatever but surely you had a reason for your visit?”

Seungwoo’s smile turns fond, “It’s okay, I’m not offended.” Seungwoo says without answering the question, instead, he asks, “Do you need some help?”

“I need more than help. I need a miracle,” Wooseok whines. Sure he’s really playing it up but he _hates_ paperwork.

“I thought you didn’t believe in miracles?” Yohan asks him cheekily returning back to the counter.

“Sure I do miracles happen every day,” Wooseok glares at him, “For example the fact I haven’t fired you yet.”

“It’s because you love me,” Yohan blows him a noisy kiss before thankfully the front door opens and another customer walks in and Yohan has to go help Eunsang.

“He wishes,” Wooseok mutters.

Seungwoo doesn’t say anything just helps Wooseok carry his things back to the backroom. Wooseok hates magical paperwork for a number of reasons but the _worst_ part of it is the fact it’s resistant to all types of magic even magic that just transports it or sorts it.

When he tells Seungwoo this he just laughs, “Do you hate carrying things that much?”

“Only when it’s liable to give me bodily injury.”

“Bodily injury from paperwork?” Seungwoo questions skeptically, “That’s a new one.”

“Papercuts are killer,” Wooseok nods sagely.

Seungwoo laughs again - he laughs a lot Wooseok is starting to discover, “I suppose you have me there.”

Once all the paperwork has been laid out on the desk - hopefully in order - Seungwoo pauses like he’s waiting to say something but not sure if he _should._

“Yes?” Wooseok asks, hoping to prompt him to talk.

“Do you want me to help you with the application?” Seungwoo offers.

“Oh no you don’t have to do that,” Wooseok tells him with a quick shake of his head. Sure he really could use help and since Seungwoo has successfully gone through the application process he’ll be more help than Seungyoun had been but Seungwoo is _busy_, “I’m just, complaining.”

“Really, I don’t mind.” Seungwoo insists.

“You have a business to run,” Wooseok points out. He doesn’t know _why_ he’s so insistent on turning down help when he’s been whining for it all day. Seungwoo just leads him to insist on doing the Right thing apparently even when it’s not something he’s known for.

“I’m here anyway - besides it’s the weekend,” Seungwoo reminds him.

Right, Wooseok sometimes forgets that not everyone runs their business seven days a week.

“Well, if you’re sure,” Wooseok checks one final time. It’s one thing to beg help from Seungyoun when their relationship has always been about helping each other and taking more than is polite; it’s another with this man who is little more than a business associate.

“I’m sure - unless you ask me if I’m sure one more time,” Seungwoo snorts.

“Okay then yes I could use the help,” Wooseok admits. Maybe he’ll feel bad for taking advantage of Seungwoo’s kindness later but he _was_ offering after all.

“Well then,” Seungwoo says waving his hand so that Wooseok’s desk chair expands large enough for two people to sit on before sitting down on it like this is _his desk._

“Take a seat and let’s get to work,” he says patting the seat next to him in invitation.

Wooseok does as he’s told and to his surprise finds that Seungwoo actually makes the process bearable - both with his knowledge of the process and general disposition. In fact, Wooseok gets the forms submitted that afternoon before closing time and is in such a good mood that he ignores Yohan’s suggestive teasing as he let’s Seungwoo out with a promise of free drinks for a month in compensation.

“Don’t worry about giving me anything for free,” Seungwoo leans against the wall beside the door with a smile, “Just owe me one instead.”

“That is potentially worse than just giving you the drinks,” Wooseok points out with a cocked eyebrow.

Seungwoo laughs, “Nothing bad I promise! Just returning a similar favour.”

“A non-specific favour at an unspecified future point isn’t that reassuring,” Wooseok drawls. Everything he’s seen about Seungwoo, and knowing his sister, leads Wooseok to believe that he wouldn’t ask anything untoward of him. He still doesn’t like unpaid debts.

“With a right of refusal, I promise, scouts honour,” Seungwoo says holding up three fingers of his right hand.

Wooseok blinks, “I have no idea what that means.”

“I refuse to believe you were a scout,” Yohan calls over from the counter - Eunsang’s shift had ended a few hours ago.

“At the risk of regretting this later it’s a deal,” Wooseok says sticking his hand out to shake.

“Deal,” Seungwoo shakes hands with a smile that’s a little too self-satisfied for Wooseok to be entirely comfortable.

“But just remember I know your sister,” Wooseok threatens to cover his ass.

“How could I forget,” Seungwoo laughs before pushing off the wall and taking his leave, “Goodnight Wooseok.”

“Night Seungwoo,” Wooseok says with a smile as he walks out the door.

“You know,” Yohan says when Wooseok returns to the counter to help him close up for the evening, “That was kind of gross you should just get it over with and bang him.”

“Yohan, drop it,” Wooseok says with more sharpness than he means to. He’s in a good mood and he doesn’t really want Yohan to ruin it.

“Sorry,” Yohan mutters looking suitably chastised. One day Wooseok is going to have to have that conversation with Yohan so he stops making these jokes (and Wooseok stops snapping at him when he doesn’t know better) but he really hates revealing anything personal about himself.

A worry for another day.

(Seungyoun shows up on Jinhyuk’s door that evening with an apology dinner and they stay up well into the night cuddling on the couch and watching dumb magical movies made by people with no knowledge of magic.

That’s why Seungyoun is Wooseok’s best friend - because they both _get_ how it feels to get things caught up in your brain and don’t hold it against each other.

Also his mother is a fucking amazing cook).

* * *

Eunsang is pouting.

Wooseok has no idea what he could possibly be upset about but there’s no mistaking the look on his face. It reminds Wooseok of Seungyoun back when they were teenagers and his mother and tried to make him get a job to learn the value of money. Except Eunsang already has a real job and he’s way more emotionally mature than Seungyoun is now let alone when he was 16. So Woosoek is stumped.

He lets it go for a few days thinking that maybe something is going on at school or home -- he can’t think of any reason Eunsang could be pouting about work after all given it’s the same as always. But Eunsang doesn’t stop pouting and it’s so out of character for him that Wooseok has to ask. For his own curiosity if nothing else.

“Eunsang,” he calls him over after the close up the shop one evening before he can make a break for it, “Can I talk to you?”

Eunsang blanches at that which is even more confusing. So maybe it _is_ something Wooseok is doing. Or at least something to do with work.

“What is it?” He asks, voice quieter than it’s been since Wooseok first hired him all those months ago as Wooseok leads him to sit down at one of the tables. Maybe that’s giving Eunsang something of a reason to panic but Wooseok is dead on his feet after being on them all day and he has no idea how long this is going to take.

“Are you okay?” Wooseok asks him deciding there’s no point in being delicate about it.

“Yes, of course?” Eunsang says so quickly that Wooseok doesn’t believe him; not that he’d believe him any way - Eunsang is something of a terrible liar.

“Do you want to try answering that again? With honesty this time?” Wooseok raises an eyebrow.

“Umm, no?” Eunsang answers hesitantly. Woosoek tries not to laugh, “Not really.”

“Too bad, as your boss, I’m ordering you to answer,” Wooseok tells him with as straight of a face as he can manage.

“Technically I’m off the clock?” Eunsang tries. It must definitely be something Wooseok has done that’s had him pouting so hard if he’s being so adamant not to talk - and so cheeky.

“I’m still your boss,” Wooseok tells him, then folds his hands together on the table and waits Eunsang out.

Maybe he realises Woosek really isn’t going to let him leave until he talks or maybe he really does want to get what’s bothering off his chest; either way finally Eunsang cracks.

“It’s just, you’re getting an apprentice next week right?” Eunsang asks, drawing patterns on the table with his fingernail instead of looking at Wooseok.

“Yes,” Wooseok answers slowly. Yohan and Eunsang both know this but whilst Yohan hasn’t shut up about having someone to push the more menial tasks off to Eunsang has barely mentioned it; Wooseok though he was just uninterested in Yohan’s antics. Maybe there’s more than that.

“You’re going to have another kid to teach everything you know to,” Eunsang still refuses to meet his eye. He doesn’t have to for the penny to drop.

Eunsang is jealous of the apprentice Wooseok is about to get. Jealous or at the very least wary about what that means for Eunsang’s place here.

It’s so obvious now and Wooseok can barely believe he didn’t see it. Except it doesn’t actually make any sense - he has no idea where this is coming from.

“Eunsang,” Wooseok says wondering how to approach this - reassuring people isn’t exactly something he has much experience in; most of the time he can palm that sort of stuff off to Seungyoun.

Not this time.

“You told me you didn’t want to focus on your magic studies,” he eventually settles on. Eunsang must know that he’s understood but there’s no point in _saying_ it because that might embarrass him more. “That magic was a hobby more than a livelihood for you.”

“Well, yeah I guess,” Eunsang says - Wooseok really wishes he would look at him.

“So what are you pouting about huh?” Woosoek asks trying to lean on humour as much as he can, “Worried my apprentice might be cuter than you?”

Eunsang doesn’t smile, but at least it didn’t land as badly as it could have.

“I don’t know, I guess it’s just,” Eunsang says pausing to look around the shop and gather his thoughts. Wooseok waits him out because he knows that Eunsang sometimes struggles to express what he feels and means.

“It’s just what,” Wooseok prompts him.Eunsang shrugs, refusing to meet his eyes,

“I don’t know it’s...”

“What you think I’m going to stop teaching you just because I have an apprentice?” Wooseok guesses. It’s the only thing that he can imagine would be upsetting Eunsang; it’s not like he could possibly think he was going to lose his job or anything.

“Yeah, I guess,” Eunsang says. It doesn’t escape Wooseok notice that he’s still refusing to meet his eye, “It sounds silly when you put it like that.”

“Not silly,” Wooseok reassures him. Sometimes it’s easy to forget how young Eunsang is with how mature he is - still at school and everything. Right now it’s blindingly easy to see - and his fear of being replaced is something Wooseok relates to more than he wants to admit, “and I’m never going to stop teaching you things you need to know, I’d be a pretty shit boss then wouldn’t I?”

“What about things I don’t need to know? What if I just want to know them? Will you still teach me those things?” Eunsang asks, looking him in the eye finally. Wooseok supposes he does teach Eunsang more than he has any obligation to - Seungwoo had pointed it out to him the other week but he hadn’t really realised what he meant until now.

“I am always going to keep making time to teach you Eunsang, and hey you might actually end up learning more out of this,” Wooseok points out - reaching across to squeeze the boys hand.

“Really?” Eunsang looks puzzled at the thought

“Yes, what it’s not like I’m going to tell you to block your ears when I teach my apprentice something,” Wooseok explains gently,

“Oh, I hadn’t thought of it that way,” Eunsang says biting his lip in the process.

“Of course you hadn’t - I’m the wise and mature one here,” Wooseok tells him blithely.

Eunsang tilts his head considerably, “Is mature really a word that anyone would use to describe you though?”

“There we go - here’s the brat we all know and love,” Wooseok smiles even though they both know Eunsang is not even close to a brat.

Eunsang just shoots him a toothy grin.

“And hey you might even be able to teach the kid a thing or two as well,” Wooseok adds squeezing Eunsang’s hand one more time before letting go. This conversation is basically over and Eunsang should be okay now; Wooseok will keep an eye on him when the apprentice starts though just to be sure.

Eunsang laughs and Wooseok politely ignores how wet the sound is, “You really think so?”

“Eunsang I am a lot of things but a liar is not one of them,” Wooseok tells him, “And for someone that says magic is a hobby you sure know a lot.”

“Nothing you didn’t teach me,” Eunsang insists. Wooseok knows that’s not entirely true - for one he’s seen Seungyoun teach the kid more than one spell he really probably shouldn’t over the year - but he appreciates the sentiment.

“Hey, I was supposed to receive an email with the details of my apprentice today - do you want to look with me?” Wooseok offers. It might help it might not but if Eunsang feels involved in the whole apprentice process it couldn’t hurt.

“Sure,” Eunsang shrugs as Wooseok summons his laptop over and moves to sit next to Eunsang this time.

“Let’s see,” Wooseok says pulling up the email from the Apprenticeship Board.

“Song Hyeongjun,” Eunsang reads off the email staring at the picture as Wooseok reads the rest of the details, “He looks nice.”

“He does,” Wooseok agrees absently, letting Eunsang rest his head on his shoulder with a sigh, “Not as nice as you though.”

“You can’t know that,” Eunsang insists though he’s smiling again.

“I do,” Wooseok insists, pinching Eusnang’s cheek and wiggling it around again, “I do because no one in the universe is as nice as you.”

Eunsang giggles at his antics and all's right in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much really happened here tBH despite the length but at least more Seungwoo this time?
> 
> Also If it wasn’t obvious I really fucking hate stocktake. I worked at a printing company once and we had to do stocktake for every. Single. Fucking. Sheet. Of . Paper.

**Author's Note:**

> Luckily before I decided to chapter it I was doing my usual non-chronological write what I want in whatever order so I have another 7K words of the other 2 chapters finished which means it'll hopefully be finished soon. Definitely before I start full-time prac mid October. Anyway it wasn't planned with chapters in mind so the chapter ends are going to be a bit abrupt - sorry. 
> 
> Catch me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nichesindrome) or [CC](https://curiouscat.me/chaosmyths) if you want :)


End file.
